The present invention relates to a shutter control circuit for a camera, and more particularly to a shutter control circuit which is operable in an automatic mode and in a manual mode.
Camera shutter control circuits are known. Automatic shutter control circuits include circuitry responsive to the brightness of a scene to be photographed for automatically setting the exposure time in accordance with the brightness of a scene. Such shutter control circuits generally include a pair of counters. A first counter counts a number of pulses representative of exposure time and the second counter counts pulses during the exposure time. When the number of pulses counted by the second counter equals the number of pulses counted by the first counter, the exposure is terminated. There is also known similar shutter control circuits which operate in a manual mode. In these circuits the number of pulses counted by the first counter is manually set, rather than being determined by the brightness of a scene to be photographed. It would be advantageous to be able to operate the same control circuit in both modes of operation, and to reduce the number of components required to manufacture the circuit.